


Simul iustus et peccator

by Lieju



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, i took some random otp prompts, questionable theology i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: 1936. An angel and a demon sit down and have a little talk in a bar in Cairo
Relationships: Rene Belloq/Henry "Indiana" Jones
Kudos: 8





	Simul iustus et peccator

Indiana had just downed yet an another glass when his name was called.

He looked up at the German in a suit. ”What do you want?”

”There is someone here who wants to talk to you.”

Indiana knew the men were armed. And if he was right about who had sent them they might have even had blessed bullets in their guns...

Not that a human had any real chance against a demon.

But Indy decided to humor them. So he got up and followed them into the bar.

He stopped. Just as he had thought. ”Belloq.”

That wasn't his real name, obviously. But Indiana wasn't about to make the human patrons' ears bleed with the angelic language.

The white suited angel smiled. ”Please, sit down.” He eyed the bottle Indiana was carrying. ”Before you fall down.”

”Don't knock it. You people should try getting drunk every now and then. Might find it fun.”

But he sat down.

” _Fun_ , is it?” Belloq asked, disdain clear in his voice.

Indiana laughed. But he couldn't help the sting of nostalgia. The two of them had been close once, back before he had taken the name 'Indiana' for himself. Before he had discarded his halo and taken the plunge from Heaven.

But it was all firmly in the past.

”I should have known it was you people. Working with the Nazis? More 'mysterious ways' is it?” But he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. ”I can tell a war is coming. Is it gonna be the big one?”

”Maybe. It's not for us to know.”

Indy shook his head. ”You really don't care. Incredible.”

”Don't mistake my dedication to my job for indifference. Humanity deserves the chance to prove itself-”

”That's bullshit and you know it,” Indiana interrupted him. ”Whatever will happen will not be for their own good.”

”You fraternize too much and too closely with humans,” Belloq pointed out. ”That's what got you kicked out in the first place.”

”I _walked_ out.”

Belloq took his hand suddenly and leaned forward. ”It's not too late-”

The name he whispered wasn't 'Indiana'.

Indy was aware the people around them had frozen in time, held in place by the angelic power.

He didn't reply.

”We aren't as different as you like to pretend,” Belloq continued. ”I am merely a reflection of you. What you could be if you didn't throw everything away. It would take only a nudge to get you to realize that.”

”This is the first time I hear about an angel trying to tempt a demon.”

”Do you realize what the Ark is? Do you remember it? It's a direct line to _God_. And it is in my reach! We can use it to go back!”

Indiana looked him in the eye. ” _We?_ ”

Belloq let go of his hand.

But too late. Something clicked for Indiana. ”You need it too. The gates of Heaven closed for you too?”

”I haven't Fallen,” Belloq spat out.

”Maybe not...” Indiana could still see the halo if he focused on his demon sight. ”But careful, you are heading that way...” He took an another sip of his drink. ”Is this whole Ark expedition _your_ idea?”

”Don't you think it's unfair? That He would have spoken directly to a _human_? When we are left in the dark and can only trust in the Plan?”

Indiana grinned. ”Asking questions. That's a good way to head for the Fall.”

He grasped Belloq's hand and pulled him closer. ”You are maybe right. Maybe we are reflections of one another. But it goes both ways.” He nuzzled the angel's cheek. ”I could show you things. A thing or two I have picked up from my centuries of 'fraternizing'. I could let you in on a human secret or two... I got nothing better to do...”

Belloq pushed him away. ”No.” He shook his head. ”I am not going to let you ruin everything.”

For a moment there Indiana had thought he was going to kiss him. Belloq had certainly wanted to.

But the moment had passed.

With a crackle in the air the bar started moving again.

Indiana stood up. ”Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you aren't in any danger of Falling.” He took one last long chug of the bottle. ”You don't have enough love or interest for human things for that.”

Belloq didn't reply.

And when Indiana walked out of the bar he did nothing to try to stop him.


End file.
